


Protector

by YinYangZodiac



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Ethan shows up covered in bruises. Benny makes a vow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, I'm sorry. This is bad, I'm sorry. Also, everyone is human.

Ethan shook as he stood at Benny's front door. He knocked on the door carefully, keeping his eyes down as it opened. Benny's grandma opened the door, looking him over curiously.  
"Ethan, what happened to you dear?" She asked softly, rushing him into the house.  
"I-I just fell, I'm f-fine. Is B-Benny home?" Ethan rushed out, picking at his nails nervously. She sighed softly and nodded.  
"Yes, he's in his room working on a project. You can go on up there." She dismissed him. Ethan nodded in thanks and hurried up the stairs, whining quietly in pain.  
~  
Benny turned around on his computer bench as his bedroom door opened. He was surprised to see Ethan there, twitching with anxiety.  
"Ethan?"  
Ethan flinched, looking up quickly. Benny took in the light bruise under his friend's right eye, the dark bruise on the left of his jaw, the dark bruises scattering over his arms, and the way his seemed to favor his right leg while standing.  
"Please tell me that this isn't as bad as it looks. There aren't more bruises on you, are there?" Benny rushed out, standing quickly. Ethan nodded slightly as the taller walked over to him. Benny sighed through his nose heavily, wrapping the smaller in a warm and tight embrace while still being careful of his bruises.  
"H-he hates m-me. B-Benny, he j-just wouldn't s-stop hitting m-me. Wh-what did I d-do to h-him?" Ethan stuttered out quickly, leaning into Benny heavily. Benny felt his blood boil, there was only one 'he' that would hurt Ethan.  
"/Jesse/," he growled to himself, picking Ethan up carefully.  
"B-Benny?" The shorter asked hesitantly. Benny started walking out of his room, carrying Ethan to the bathroom just a few doors away. He sat Ethan on the counter, smiling softly.  
"We're going to clean and patch you up. Then I'll get grandma to bake your favorite cookies. We'll eat them and watch whatever you want to watch." Benny explained gently. Ethan nodded along, feeling a small bit of happiness bubble up inside his chest.  
"And no school tomorrow," Benny tacked on. Ethan went to protest but Benny gave him a firm glare. Ethan's protest faltered on his tongue.  
~  
True to his word, Benny helped Ethan shower and then he tended to all his bruises and cuts. Then he helped his grandma make Ethan's favorite cookies. Now they were watching Merlin and munching on the cookies.  
Ethan leaned into Benny more, pressing the last bit of the cookie he had been eating into his mouth. Benny watched him doze off, playing with his hair gently.  
"I've got you, E. I won't let him hurt you again." Benny promised quietly.


End file.
